iCan't Wait
by wildesun
Summary: Carly's feeling for Freddie have been growing for a while. She finally decides to come clean about how she feels. Rated M for extremely erotic content.  Follow my author's blog listed on my profile! All reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Nervous wasn't the right word. Years of decisions had led up to this moment, and not for a single second in those years could I have been convinced that I would be the one making the first move. The first real move.

It was easy to say I had always loved him in a way. I knew he would always be there for me, but I constantly worried that I was taking advantage of his feeling for me. A year ago, gratitude started to make me see him in a different light. He saved my life, but the emotions I felt afterward were far from that of a thankful friend. I began to mourn his absence in our hours apart and was bitter with jealously when his gaze moved to other girls. Now I knew it was the time to take the first step and let him know how I really felt.

Circumstance had provided the perfect opportunity. We were alone for the day, his mother out of town for the night visiting relatives and my brother, who was supposed to be keeping an eye on us both, had gotten a call earlier in the afternoon to come to Vancouver to meet with an art dealer. The prospect was so promising to him that he risked leaving us unsupervised for the rest of the evening. There should be no reason to be concerned after all, Freddie was just four months shy of being 18, and at 16 I was perfectly capable of fending for myself until Spencer returned home. The beautiful coincidence made me smirk as I reached for the doorknob to leave my apartment.

The hallway between our doors was brief but seemed endless, the only thing separating me and the subject of my desire. My heart skipped a beat as I bravely pushed my feet towards his door.

tap tap tap

A moment of silence and I heard his footfalls come toward the sound. Another moment as he assessed the girl awaiting him through his peep hole, then the door quickly opened to greet me. A quick smile passed his lips and again my heart stuttered.

"Hey Carly, What's up?" He slid out into the hallway shutting the door next to him with a click. Feeling the heat from his body, Fear got the best of me and I couldn't brink myself to face him. I turned, looking down, and began to slowly pace a short strip of the hall in front of him. On one hand, it seemed nearly impossible that he would turn me down. Then again, if what he had went through waiting for me was anything like the last few months had been for me, I deserved the worst for putting him through it. Suddenly he looked as nervous as I felt.

I realized then, coward as I was, no words could speak what my body could convey with a single action. I stopped directly in front of him on my last pass and closed the gap between us. His arms rose instinctively as I trailed my hand up his chest. I could only brave a single glance into his eyes as I moved my face toward his. His arms froze in the space around us as our lips met. His eyes fluttered shut and a torrent of emotions filled the space. Shock and confusion held his frozen stance; replaced by understanding and passion as he came to life and wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips moved with mine, strong but sweet, forceful but giving. In that instant I couldn't have told you my name, but the word _everything _rang in my head.

I redirected my kisses down his chin and worked my way teasingly around his jaw. His head hit the wall behind us with a soft thud as a pleasurable gasp escaped his lips. I ran my hands through his hair wildly and worked my fingers around the collar of his shirt. My hands greedily took in the feel of his muscles tensing and releasing as he caressed my back. Without warning, he took control. The hallway, which seemed an insurmountable obstacle a few minutes ago flashed by and Freddie suddenly had me pinned to the wall next to my own front door.

His lips were on mine again; I welcomed his advancing tongue. He traced a tantalizing line around my lips before I leaned forward to gently nibble on his. His hands held my wrists against the wall. I knew I could not fight him but I had no will no move. He answered every teasing bite, every flick of the tongue confidently. His hands released my arms and began to glide from my waist up my ribs and back down again. Taking in the scent of him, the taste of him, the feel of him was nearly more than I could handle.

His brave hands moved beyond my waist and came to rest briefly on the back pockets of my jeans before his fingers began to grasp, to crawl further around the curve of my ass. My body retracted from his kiss as the uncontrollable moan flew from my lips. Freddie grinned, wide and devious.

"Maybe we should take this inside," he said. "Before we disturb the neighbors." His voice always had a hypnotic affect on me, and having him so close his words vibrated directly to my core. After a moment I managed a few weak words, "Sounds like a good idea Freddie." And with that he broke away from our embrace, tenderly taking me by the hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Our fingers intertwined as Freddie guided me into his apartment. As soon as the door was shut his expression shifted. His cool confidence from a moment before had evaporated. I couldn't hide my concern.

"What's the matter?" I asked. His cheeks flushed and his eyes darted around the room.

"Well, um...I wasn't sure, I mean...did you want to come to my room Carly?" For the first time it occurred to me the state of confusion I must have left him in. I had laid everything on the line without giving him a clue what everything was. _Everything. _I used his hand to steer him toward me until I met his gaze. I answered his question in a near whisper.

"Please." His regained his demeanor instantly and led me through his home toward the bedroom. My heart beat so loudly I was sure he could hear it hit my ribs. At the door he wheeled me around facing him and our eager lips met once again. My hands roamed his body as he explored mine. The satisfaction of his touch so closely rivaled the feel of his own skin under my fingers I could barely imagine going any further. We stumbled slowly into his bedroom too busy with one another to notice where we were headed. My shoulder collided with the wall next to his bed and I let out a sharp exclamation of pain. Freddie's hands flew to the area of distress.

"Oh! Are you okay?" he asked. I giggled a little despite myself.

"We missed," I said playfully as I shoved him toward his bed.

"Maybe you should let me check that out," he responded with one eyebrow raised. We fell onto the tussle of bedding and found our way back into each others arms. He helped himself to a handful of my breast as I slowly worked the shirt off of his chest. It was torturous to break our kiss for a moment to free the shirt from his body but the payoff was fantastic. His arms and chest has developed in ways that clothing did no justice to.

Suddenly he was working on my jeans with his free hand. I kicked off my sandals as he shimmied the fabric from my hips. Goosebumps arose as his hands found my bare knee and hitched my leg around his own. He held his grasp firmly and rolled my body onto his. I could feel his erection below me practically begging to be freed. Our lips would not accept any absence and with near magnetic force crashed together again. I matched his hungry kiss as his hands began to work their way inside my shirt slowly pushing it up. I fumbled with his belt blindly; too dizzy from the wave of sensations to concentrate on the task at hand. His fingers came around to unclasp my bra and in one smooth motion my top and bra has disappeared into the floor. The shock of baring my breasts to him made me forget entirely that my hands were tugging at the waist of his freshly unzipped pants. He thrust upward, shocking me again, and slid his own pants into the floor.

Again he took control and maneuvered our bodies into a new position. He hovered over me for a moment, looking over my near naked form lying on my back underneath him. My hands roamed his strong back and found their way to his waist where I helped his boxer briefs find their way down to the floor next to his bed. I was not disappointed as my fingers discovered the perfect shape of his ass. His kisses followed an excruciatingly erotic pattern down my collarbone to each of my breasts, zigzagging across my stomach until he reached the top of my panties. He grabbed each side with a hard fist and had them off my body with amazing speed. I could hear his breath quicken as he slowly moved back toward my waiting body.

"Freddie?" He smiled at me without worry. I returned his happy expression before twisting my arm off the side of the bed. I dug through the pile of our recently discarded clothing as quickly as I could manage, praying to find the item we needed in the contents of his wallet. If I had to fish into my own pocket for a condom I couldn't imagine how nefarious I would feel. Sweet luck was on my side and as I flipped his wallet open the crinkled edge of the wrapper peaked from inside. I pulled it out and ripped open the tiny package.

"Smart." he replied. I made a questioning expression toward him, wordlessly asking permission to apply the item myself. He nodded and I craned my neck up to kiss him. My hands glided toward his ready package. I grasped his smooth cock, lightly stroking it as his body bent in response. One finger traced the line along the bottom of his member before rolling the condom over his manhood.

My legs wrapped around him then and I laid back to look into his eyes.

"I'm afraid to hurt you." he whispered. Somehow the sweet concern he had for me cut through all the blood boiling hormones in my body. I was elated at his level of care.

"I know you won't," was my response. "I trust you." I kept my hand on his cock to guide him as he slowly pressed forward between my thighs. The sensation was astonishing as I granted him entrance and I could not control the gasps and moans that followed. His breathing was labored as he slowly slid out and thrust carefully deeper inside me, gauging my expression with each movement. He tilted his head to kiss me; I grabbed his hair to pull him closer. I could feel his worries drift away with my enthusiasm and he began to work his hips more rapidly. My body welcomed his every move greedily and attempted to arch at the unknown euphoria that was building. I could feel his smile on my lips. His hand found my nipple and the concentration of pleasures proved too much for either of us. I grasped his back as a wave of immense satisfaction rippled through my entire body. Freddie buckled, pressing his face into neck as his orgasm came to fruition.

We laid there for a moment, limbs twisted together, exhausted, elated, exhilarated. Freddie kissed my neck gently and moved to lay next to me on his bed. I found the most glorious position, perfect in his strong arms. He pulled the sheet around us and I laid there absolutely content with my hand resting on his chest. And then my eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Exactly one second later I opened my eyes. There was no arguing that I wasn't exactly interested in the landscape before closing them, but it was apparent that the world has tilted and I had missed some period of time during the blink. Had I fallen asleep?

I suddenly became aware of the fingers trailing light shapes around my back and was unable to concentrate on the measly issue of time. The tune he was humming grew lyrics and took off in a soft serenade.

"...cause I love to lay here lazy  
We could close the curtains  
Pretend like there's no world outside," Sounds reasonable enough to me.

"And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining?  
Ain't no need to go outside  
Ain't no need ain't no need  
Can't you see can't you see  
Rain all day  
And I don't mind." As if on cue the rain spattered on the window outside Freddie's bedroom. The clatter drowned out his song for a moment before subsiding. It was certainly not raining when I closed my eyes...

"...we don't need to we got everything  
We need right here  
And _everything_ we need is enough  
Just so easy  
When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
Don't really need to pay attention to the alarm  
Wake up slow, yeah wake up slow 

You hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what your supposed to  
Like waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
I'll make you..." he paused and chuckled at himself before continuing, "spaghetti tacos...  
Pretend like it's the weekend now

And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that it's just raining  
Ain't no need to go outside  
Ain't no need, ain't no need  
Rain all day and I really really really don't mind  
Can't you see can't you see,  
You gotta wake up slow."

I was like butter next to him, melted against his body, so at ease I was unable to form complete thoughts. Perfectly content. He continued to hum the melody as we lay there together. I worked to replay the sweet lyrics in my mind as he went, struggling to remember what he had sang just moments earlier. Little pieces came to me slowly.

...too early...sleep in...spaghetti tac-

Oh My God. Oh. My. God.

Reality slammed down on me like a million brisk slaps to the face. I sprang up and searched the room for a clock. 7:29 am.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Freddie, who was likely not certain I was even conscience a moment before shared my panicked expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh, Freddie! How did I mess this up so fast? Spencer is going to murder me!" He quickly hid a grin as his eyebrows shot up. He propped himself up on his elbow and placed a soothing hand on my arm.

"Don't freak out, Spencer's taken care of." he assured me. I looked at him with a questioning expression before he continued. "I hope it's okay with you. I called him and told him you fell asleep here. I mean, I said we were watching stuff for iCarly and you crashed on the couch."

"Oh," was all I could manage. The adrenaline subsided and I started to relax. "Thank you.

I mean, you really saved me."

"I couldn't let you get in trouble. And I didn't want Spencer to be worried either." He looked more calm than I was used to, angelic. I had yet to quit analyzing the ordeal and couldn't help but wonder...

"But what if Spencer had wanted to come get me? What would you have done?" He considered this for a moment and answered with a cocky smile on his face.

"Easy. I would have dressed you," he laid back and grabbed my hand in both of his, giving my fingers a gentle massage," and carried your beautiful sleeping body to the sofa without waking you up." He met my gaze and I couldn't help laughing a bit. "I never realized I was such a heavy sleeper." His grin widened impossibly as if he were trying to keep from giving away the punchline to a joke I hadn't heard yet.

As an ultimately self serving creature, there was no denying the urge to get nearer to him again. He had hypnotized me with his song, and nearly put my back to sleep with the circles his fingers were rubbing all over my hands. The electric feel of attraction to him was the only thing keeping me on the edge of wakefulness. I moved back into a reclined position next to him, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his skin on mine.

I'm not certain what finally urged the words out of my mouth, but I managed to begin the inevitable conversation. "I thought you'd be asking a lot more questions." He chuckled lightly.

"Nah," he answered. "I'm not sure if I'm not that brave, or not that stupid. I'd have to be both to risk letting this end a second too soon." My heart swelled with joy at his affirmation. I had been so afraid in the past weeks that he had given up on me and convinced myself I had let him slip away.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm here as long as you want me." His arms tightened around me. "So this is real?" he questioned. I twisted my neck around to kiss his cheek as an answer, "This is very, very real."

He looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "So what changed?" I thought for a moment before responding. I guess I understood what he was asking, but it pained me that that was his first thought. "You mean...what brought me here?"

"Yeah." he answered, "It's been years, I thought you didn't have any feelings for me at all. Did something happen to change your mind?" The weight of his past pain hit me as his words sunk in.

"Nothing's changed _recently._" I told him. "I've felt this way for a while. I guess I was kind of scared. That you didn't want me anymore. And I was scared of everything changing. And I was scared, that if you did like me, that maybe we weren't ready. But then I decided that I can't wait any longer. I can't wait for everything to be perfect, but more importantly, I couldn't wait another second for you."

"Well, you're wrong about two things." he told me. "One, I never stopped wanting you, not even for a second. And two, this _is_ perfect."

"I've never been happier to be wrong." I was glowing with pride of earning his affection. The rain eased slightly allowing more light to enter the room. His illuminated form was glorious- barely draped in the thin coverings we had slept with. He looks groggy and disheveled from sleep but beamed with happiness. As I moved to sit up, I couldn't help notice a grumbling noise from his stomach.

"Aww, come on. I'll make you some breakfast." He smile grew in response. We edged out of bed and began our first day together.


	4. Chapter 4

I ladled a few circles of pancake mix into the hot pan and moved to the cabinet to search for syrup while they cooked. I wasn't fully accustomed to being in Freddie's home. Nothing resembled a syrup container in the uniform series of boxes in Mrs. Benson's cupboards when the words "Organic Maple" caught my eye. I pulled down the box to reveal "Flavored Syrup Powder" just as Freddie entered the kitchen with a damp towel draped around his shoulders.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" I held the box out to him. He grimaced a bit.

"You shouldn't be surprised. You know how she is. Hang on."

He turned around and pushed himself onto the counter next to the fridge. From the high cabinet above he pulled out a small glass bottle and sat it next to me. 100% Pure Grade A Dark Maple Syrup.

"My contraband cabinet," he smirked. "My Mom doesn't condone the use of out of reach shelves, so I can keep stuff here without getting caught." I grinned as I flipped our pancakes.

"I love your devious mind."

He slipped off the cabinet and moved in behind me, hooking one arm around my stomach and using the other hand to brush the hair from my neck. He pulled me back against him and started kissing my neck. His hot breath traveled down my shirt sending chills up my spine. I struggled to concentrate as I tossed our breakfast onto a plate. He licked and nibbled up to my ear where he whispered, "Thank you." He snaked his arm past me and snatched the plate off the counter before evaporating from my side.

With my breath shallow from his unexpected contact I grabbed another plate, flipped the last of the pancakes onto it and followed him to the table. We ate hungrily and silently. His eyes wandered to the clock a few times and I couldn't help but feel like our time was up. I cleared the plates and loaded the dishwasher as he placed the syrup bottle back in his secret cabinet. He came around me again, this time placing a pack of detergent in the dishwasher. Regardless of our mundane actions the air around us was charged with anticipation. As I turned toward him he pulled me in tight and planted a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

Without warning, we were on the opposite sides of the kitchen. I hadn't detected the slight click of the deadbolt as Mrs. Benson turned her key in the front door.

"Freddie?" she called into the apartment. My heart pound in my ears.

"In here Mom!" he shouted back. Mrs. Benson's smile faded as she rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw me standing there.

"Freddie...I didn't realize you had company."

"Yeah Mom, Carly came over to make me breakfast since you weren't here."

He smiled at me in a manner that was meant to convey friendly appreciation. Freddie was far more deceitful than I had ever realized, but with a mother like his, who could blame him? I hadn't developed the quality of deception he had, so I decided my best option to was to make a hasty retreat.

"Everything's cleaned up Mrs. Benson," I smiled at her as sincerely as possible. "I'll head home and let you get settled in." I shot a quick look at Freddie. "See ya later."

Walking away from him was like denying a force of nature, trying to pull apart the strongest magnets, but I knew I had no option. I let myself out and walked cautiously to my own door, opening it slowly. Inside Spencer was asleep on the couch holding a bowl of Fiber Nuts. I eased around him and made my way up to my room for a shower. The image in the mirror was flushed and disheveled and utterly perplexed. Although I had no idea what to expect when I went to Freddie's apartment last night, I had at least expected some resolution.

buzz

It was a text from Freddie. _Sorry we got interrupted. Hope it's not to soon to say I miss you. _

All my worries melted away. Somehow knowing he cared about me made everything else seem less important. I still had no idea when I would get to be alone with him again.

_Don't worry, I'll miss you every minute. _

He wrote back within seconds. _I'll see you in a bit, gotta help Mom unpack :(_

_Til Then. xoxo _I tossed my phone onto the counter and drew a long hot bath.

Daydreaming about him was nothing new, but with all the new emotions swirling around in my head today it was nearly impossible to focus on a conversation with my best friend. I couldn't let her catch on to my preoccupation and I couldn't ignore the work that needed to be done for iCarly so I was trying to force myself out of the daze I was in.

"How about racing fish? They'd follow bait, right?" I was snapped back to the present with her suggestion for the show. We were discussing bits for next week.

"We can test it out," I answered "I'll stop by the pet store in the morning and see what I can find out." The answer seemed to satisfy her enough. She shifted on her bean bag and hopped up to her feet.

"C'mon. I need food to think."

I followed her from the studio down to the main floor to find a snack where Spencer was hunched over an unformed lump of clay with a studious expression.

"Should I even ask?" I prompted him. He responded without looking up.

"I have to wait for the clay to speak to me."

"You shouldn't have asked." Sam interjected while rummaging through the fridge. My heart leaped into my throat when I heard the door.

"Buenas dias." Freddie announced with his entrance. His smile was so bright and clear. My stomach turned flips at the sight of him. Joy radiated from his smile; he beamed directly at me for just a moment. He came into the room and sneakily touched my back as he passed me. It took nothing more than a simple touch and the fresh masculine scent of him so near to make my blood boil. As if I wasn't distracted enough.

"Fredwardo," Sam started. "I was wondering when you were gonna show up. Guess I should have left a little sooner." 

"Sam," he shot back, "How's summer school?" She glared at the reminder of her self imposed torment. Her less than desirable grades had sentenced her to a stint of extra classes for the season.

"It's just great Freddie, today the teacher was sick so they let the janitor be the substitute."

"Maybe you'll finally learn something," Freddie smirked.

Behind us a fist slammed into the slab of clay.

"Gah!" Spencer screamed. He looked up, gauging our questioning expressions. "What? I didn't like what it had to say." he wiped his hands on his shirt and headed for the fridge himself. He grabbed a bottle of cream soda and turned back towards us before changing the subject. "So did you guys find any good videos for iCarly last night?"

Sam's eyes snapped up from the pot pie she was devouring to give me an unfriendly stare.

"Oh yeah," I began. "We found one of a guy who, um... has a pet lemur." My eyes widened at the absurdity of my own imagination. Where the hell had that come from?

"Cool!" Spencer chimed in, "Is he here in Seattle? I want a lemur!"

"Absolutely. Freddie, has he responded to your email yet?" He looked puzzled but ultimately amused.

"Not yet."

"Don't take no for an answer!" Spencer urged.

"So we have "Count the Freckles on the Gibby," filling Lewbert's pillow with oatmeal, and a dude with an exotic animal. Sounds like a pretty full show." Sam concluded. "I'm getting outta here before I barf at the sight of Fredalita over here."

"Later Carls!" she called over her shoulder as she made her way for the door.

My brain kicked into overdrive now that the only thing standing between Freddie and I being alone was my easily distracted brother. If my memory didn't fail me Mrs. Benson should be at work right now. If his place was empty it seemed safer than being here with my curious older sibling.

"Groovy Smoothie, Freddie?"

"Sure, Carly."

"Maybe a Mango Madness would jump start my creativity." suggested Spencer.

I couldn't help but laugh at his question-less request.

"One Mango Madness, coming up."

I had to resist the urge to sprint as we moved toward the door. The prospect of having my arms around him again made my mouth water. In the hall, I immediately went for his doorknob.

"Carly." he interrupted with a huge smile on his face. "Eager?" He seemed to be sincerely enjoying my enthusiasm. "We should probably get Spencer's smoothie _first. _Don't want to forget completely."

"Right," I relented. "No interruptions later." My demeanor improved at the prospects.

He grabbed my hand as we rounded the corner toward the elevator and pulled me close to his side. We fell against the back wall of the vacant elevator as soon as we could squeeze through the opening door. Our arms wrapped around one another as our lips crashed together. He ran his hands down my sides from bra to waistband and back again. My breath stopped short and I was on my tiptoes in response. Before yesterday, I had no idea I could be so turned on by simply having his hands on my body. We had taken the eight floor ride hundreds of times; instinctively we parted just before the doors opened to the lobby as not to reveal our passionate embrace. I found myself staring into the unblinking eyes of Marissa Benson.

"Freddie, I was just coming to get you."

"Why?" His expression turned sour.

"We have to go shopping for your school supplies. It's only six weeks until school is back in session!" Her face tightened as she emphasized her words.

"Can't it wait, Mom?"

She stepped forward and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the elevator. "It can most certainly not wait young man. Would you like to be unprepared for your Senior year?"

He looked back at me with an apologetic expression. I waved a silent goodbye. My typical response to his ordeal with his mother was sympathy, but today was different. With all the hormones flooding my system the sexual energy morphed into rage. Freddie continued to protest unsuccessfully as his mother escorted him out of the building.

I stomped dutifully across the street to fetch Spencer's smoothie scowling at anyone who dared look my way. I ripped the door open just as my phone alerted me of a new text message. I couldn't help smile at what he had to say.

_ Just one question...a lemur?_


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: We are exploring Freddie's POV for the first time! Hope you guys enjoy. I was going to push the plot a little more but got carried away on a lemony twist. More to come, I promise. Please comment, it's my birthday!)

It was no big surprise that I hadn't slept that well. Every time I drifted off, some bit of hope or uncertainty brought me back. I had almost nothing to go on. It was very nice knowing I could so easily turn her on. Barely touching her back yesterday had caused her nipples to stiffen visibly under her t-shirt. Her face flushed and she had stood still as a statue while she regained her composure. The night before she has jumped into bed so quickly with me it made my head spin. I had almost convinced myself she was just looking for someone to sleep with and I was an easy target. But, that night she held me so tightly...and talked. In her incoherent sleepy state Carly repeated my name over and over in a light and alluring voice. "_Freddie...oh Freddie...mmm everything..." _

Sleep deprivation didn't look good on me.

"You don't have anything to worry about." I tried to convince myself as I ran a hand through my messy hair. It was too early for a typical visit so I decided to head out for a cup of coffee. I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet and went for the door. When I stepped out in the hallway, the door opposite mine flew open. Spencer backed out pulling a large empty cart.

"Sup Spence?" I asked. He jumped slightly at the unexpected greeting.

"Oh, just headed down to the junkyard with Socko. You headed out?" 

"Um..." I paused trying to focus on the conversation at hand while my mind wandered directly to the girl who was undoubtedly still in the apartment. "Yeah."

"You wanna walk down with me?" he asked.

"Sure," I said quickly. "Well, actually I forgot my wallet, so I'll just catch you later." I nearly jumped back through the entryway and slammed my front door before he could offer to wait. I watched through the peephole as he shook his head and continued to pull the cart around the corner. I pulled my phone from my pocket to call Carly and ask if I could come over when I noticed the time. It was before 8 again. Damn! She was surely still in bed this early in the middle of summer. But...what I wouldn't give to see her beautiful face as she departed from slumber again. She woke up gloriously.

My brain hatched a plan and I waited anxiously by the door for enough time to pass to make sure Spencer was far out of range of catching me. The only way into the Shay apartment undetected was through the back staircase, which I had no access to from this floor. I went out and took the elevator down to the first residential floor, right above the lobby where the elderly singles were placed so they could make an easy exit in case one of them set their toaster oven on fire. It only saved me a flight of stairs worth of walking but I was glad not to have to go into the lobby and risk running into someone.

I made my way up 7 flights of stairs to Carly's back door and felt under the edge of the recycling bin where the spare key was held on with a strip of masking tape. I rapped a tiny knock on the door, silently praying she would be asleep and all my efforts to surprise her weren't wasted. There was no reply so I let myself in, holding still once inside to make sure no one stirred within the home. No sound came. I walked up the last flight of stairs to her room quietly as my heart began to pound in my chest.

Her door wasn't completely shut; she slept on this floor alone and had no need to shut herself in for privacy. I slipped in as silently as I could letting the door click shut behind me. She lay silently on her bed of white and black Jacquard (as she had told me once) patterns. Behind her, white and black stripes of satin and lace billowed around the head of her bed. She stirred slightly, pulling her arm from underneath her head, splaying her dark sexy hair across the pillowcase and revealing her scantily clad body. She was dressed in a light pink camisole, the thin cotton leaving little to the imagination.

I eagerly kicked off my shoes while still trying to keep from disturbing her sleep. I tugged my shorts down, catching my erection and causing it to spring up as the shorts hit the ground next to her door. I pulled the shirt over my head, leaving an undershirt on as I crept toward her bed. Stopping to examine her sleeping form, the sight of her sweet lips and exposed skin made my cock grow even harder. With great care, I pulled the bed coverings off her body to reveal a tiny pair of pink cotton panties. I placed my left leg between her slightly parted legs and the right on the outside of her left hip. Carefully, I leaned forward and balanced myself on my hands hoovering over her. I leaned down to breath a soft greeting in her ear.

"Good morning, Carly."

Her body tensed instantly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh," she spoke as she continued to blink, "I'm having that dream again." She relaxed and her eyes floated shut again. She rolled her head around a bit allowing more access to her neck. I began kissing her neck and nibbling her ear lobe. The skin of her chest and arms covered quickly in goosebumps.

"Carly?" I asked between kisses as my lips moved down her collarbone. She moaned a reply and twisted her body slightly in response. I stopped myself from touching her for a moment to emphasize my words.

"I'm not a dream, sweet girl. _I _am very real, and I am very much in your bed."

"Spencer?"

The mention of her immature older brothers name brought a confused expression to my face.

"Won't we get caught?" she continued. I relaxed as I realized her intentions.

"No." I answered, resuming my work of pleasing her body. "He's gone."

"Freddie, do me a favor?" 

"Anything." I answered.

"Give me something to dream about tomorrow." she said with a slight smile on her face.

I gladly accepted her request. My hands slipped under the tiny fragile straps of her top and gently pulled them down her arms. The fabric rolled over her breasts. I attacked each nipple with my tongue, licking wide circles that grew smaller as the pink tips grew firm. I massaged the other teasingly and she nearly purred in response. I was grateful for her response; I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing and her groans of encouragement let me know I was meeting her needs. Her noises and movements also made the heat in the pit of my stomach grow exponentially. I was light headed with want for her.

Trying to push thoughts of my own sexual ignorance out of my mind, I trailed my mouth down her stomach, lightly dragging my teeth against her skin to cause her goose bumps to return. In the center of her now open and inviting legs, the pink panties were soaked through with a line of moisture down the center. It smelled slightly sweet, slightly like her, and slightly foreign at the same time. In an effort to increase her arousal, I grabbed the waist of her panties with my teeth and pulled them from her body. I slid out from between her and she lifted her legs to allow the last of her clothing to be removed.

I felt like I could nearly explode at the sight of her, legs together in the air, causing her lips to push together into the shape of sweet little crescents. I ran my hands down the length of both of her legs and laid them to the side, knees slightly up. I brought my face down to meet her pussy. I ran one finger around the lips, then between the slit before trying the same maneuver with my tongue. When my tongue found the meaty nub hidden neatly at the top of her folds her body jumped in response.

"Oh, Freddie!" she called, "Please, Freddie, more..." she pleaded sleepily.

I couldn't deny the gorgeous begging girl and imitated the action that seemed to cause her so much pleasure. My tongue flicked over the fleshy mound as she moved her hips pressing herself farther into my mouth. The bump swelled and I could feel more wetness began to drip from between her lips. I lapped up the liquid with a wide stroke of my tongue. Alternating a light sucking action with circular licks caused her moans to grow higher and come more frequently. She grabbed my hair by the fistful and directed my mouth around her hot dripping pussy.

"Oh God, yes, Freddie, that is so good..." her words turned to mere squeaks as her body writhed beneath my touch. I flicked my tongue forcefully over the tiny button one last time as she pushed her hips entirely off the bed in pleasure. She cried out and her legs tightened around my head. After a moment she relaxed and laid back down, covered in a light layer of perspiration, still out of breath.

I sat back on my knees to wipe the mess from my face. Carly's whole body trembled as if she were in some sort of aftershock from an earthquake and she curled up on her side. I pulled the now sweat covered shirt from my body. I lowered myself back over top of her, inadvertently straddling her bottom leg in the process. She still looked sleepily peaceful, but entirely flushed with a satisfied grin on her face.

When my cock rubbed against her thigh she grabbed for it looking disappointed to be blocked by my underwear. She ran her hand around the waistband before dipping inside to find my dick, caught it firmly and started making circles on the head with her thumb. Sparks shot through my body; I tried to slow my thoughts. I shoved the boxers off my body as she lifted her right leg and wrapped it around my body, pulling me in closer with her heel. I took aim for her glistening wet lips and slid right in as she let out another long moan of approval. She accepted my thrusting without hesitation this time. The position allowed for a full view of her unclothed body as her bouncing tits beckoned my hand. My fingers roamed her body as I pushed deeper insider her. I lightly scraped my fingernails down the length of her ribs in a teasing tickle that made her eyes roll back in her head as if that alone could cause her to orgasm.

I hadn't even noticed part of the noises in the room were coming from me. I released a fierce groan from somewhere deep inside myself, completely overcome with pleasure. She somehow tightened herself around my shaft as I forced myself into her again and again, the sensation intensifying with each hungry stroke. Her fingers dug into my body wherever she could reach to touch me; her head tossed in a tangle of her long hair as she continued to moan and whimper. My breath caught in my throat and the wave of pleasure began to overwhelm me. There was no time to warn her as my body contracted and my warm load erupted inside her. I gasped for breath and collapsed beside her, light headed with stars in my eyes, before pulling the object of my desire into my arms.

She squirmed into a comfortable position next to me and began rubbing my chest.

"Good Morning, Freddie."

"Oh, did you just wake up?" I teased. She smiled up at me.

"Yes, but I was having the most fantastic dream."

My grin was so wide it prevented me from speaking whatever stupid thing I was surely about to say. Her caress was enough inspiration for my erection to attempt to revive itself. It took little argument to convince my dick it was too exhausted for another round and allow me to actually have a conversation with the beautiful girl in my arms.

"What are you doing today?" I asked as innocently as I could muster.

"Aw," she groaned, "I have a Doctor's appointment. Then I have to go to Taureen's birthday party."

I tried to mask my disappointment, "Anything you could miss?"

She thought carefully before answering, "Well, seeing the Doctor will benefit us both. And I don't want to break my promise to Taureen."

I quickly grasped the reason she was seeking medical attention and was slightly disappointed in myself. I knew as well as she did to be careful but she was proving herself to be far more responsible in that regard. I would never ask her to shirk her friends for my sake, so I settled into the knowledge that I would be missing her for a big part of the day.

"How about after that?" 

"Free as a bird." she responded.

I pushed myself up from the bed and she moved with me. I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Well then, Carly Shay, will you do me the honor of being my date for the evening?"

"Of course." she answered angelically, "I can't wait." and leaned in to kiss me.


	6. Chapter 6

As I slept, I dreamed of Freddie. I dreamed so vividly of how handsome he was, waiting inside the door of my favorite restaurant holding three red roses, long stems tied together with white and black ribbons. How it felt to approach him after a long day apart. How we sat nervously on our first date before slipping into a comfortable zone picking each others minds. Stealing bites from each others plates. Parts of the conversation replayed in my sleeping mind,

_ "I wasn't exactly sure where we stand..." he evaluated my expression as he spoke. _

_ "Well I hope that was my boyfriend in bed with me this morning." I grinned deviously and his smile grew to match. _

_ "That's not exactly what I meant, though it's very nice to hear." _

_ "It's very nice to say."_

_ "What I meant was, publicly, where do we stand? Are we telling anyone...about us?" Again he studied my gaze. _

_ "Well," I began as I silently slipped the pump off my foot under the table, "I'm so happy to be with you, I'd feel very proud to tell the world you are mine. But I'm have a lot of fun sneaking around." I ran my foot up the leg of his pants and gave him a knowing glance._

My mind skipped around the memories from the night before, visiting snippets in darkened doorways along our path home where we had stopped to kiss. Pawing at one another in the elevator as we bypassed our families and went straight to the studio. Fighting our primal urges as we changed into more casual clothes; a means to dupe our families into believing we had been bowling.

Waking did not slow the memories from filling my brain. My eyes cautiously scanned the room as I awoke, checking for any surprise visitors. I was a little disappointed to find myself alone. My eyes stopped on the glass vase holding the red roses with their ribbons now wrapped around the glass. I tossed my feet to the floor and leaned in to appreciate their fragrance once again. I felt like I hadn't slept a second, but spending my time thinking of him seemed to make it all worth while.

After some deliberation the night before we had decided that we would come out as a couple, when the time was right, and enjoy our secret in the meantime. It had became a perverted competition between us during our date to determine who had the upper hand in the relationship. When we were pushed together on a crowded street corner I reached behind me and gave his cock a squeeze. He pushed me against shadowed storefronts, teasing me with his hands and an onslaught of kisses. I'm certain I won when I slipped my panties into his jacket pocket. He refused to admit defeat but the look on his face told a different story.

I drowsily made my way down the stairs to see a tangle of blonde hanging over the back of the couch. Sam laid motionless across my sofa, limbs flung haplessly in every direction.

"When did she get here?"

"I jumped slightly at my brother's voice. In my sleepy state, I hadn't even noticed him sitting at the kitchen table devouring a doughnut.

"I have no idea. She wasn't here when I went to sleep. Besides, shouldn't she be at school?"

"It's Saturday Kiddo." Spencer answered. "You look a little out of it."

Good God, I was out of it.

"Don't guess I slept too well," I yawned, then moved to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of juice and forced a slightly too wide bagel into the toaster.

"So, is he coming?" Spencer asked excitedly.

I stared into space attempting to find the meaning behind the words. "Huh?"

"The Dude! With the Lemur!" he clarified.

"Yeah, he'll be here."

My mind spewed a string of curses at myself for forgetting about my commitment to the show and the ridiculous lie I had told. Me and my big mouth. I pried the bagel out of the toaster and slathered the crusty bread with cream cheese. Sam was still knocked out so I grabbed my breakfast and made a break for the stairs.

"I'm going to go get dressed."

I sat down at the white desk by my window and typed my search query into Zaplook.

_Lemur near 98101._

The first link that popped up was a Splashface profile, "LemurLover, 34 Male Kent, WA." I clicked his profile, unsure what to expect but grateful to see a photo of a man with a little wild animal in his hands. At least it looked like there was a chance to make this work out without having to admit that I had lied. I addressed a message to him when suddenly the computer went black.

Immediately I could feel the crushing warmth flood through my window. It had been an unusually hot summer in Seattle with several power outages and one rolling blackout already. I moved to a chair in the shady corner of my room and finished eating my breakfast. With no lights to see in the shower and no way to dry my hair I opted for a ponytail, shorts and flip flops. I went back downstairs to find Sam fully awake eating ice cream straight out of the container.

"Carls, there you are. I've been busy saving your ice cream from melting and you weren't even here to appreciate my efforts."

"Thank you for your hard work and dedication."

"That's what friends are for."

"Where's Spencer?"

"He went down to get his generator out of the storage locker. Probably gonna take him a while to roll it up all those stairs."

I sighed at the thought of my brother dragging the heavy machine up 9 stories from the basement.

"So this is going to last?"

"Yep, the power's been out at my house since six. The hot woke me up so I came over here." Sam turned up the container and chugged the melted remnants of my dessert.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to this," I admitted. Our generator and air conditioning attracted every crazy old person in a three mile radius during the last black out and I could only imagine word was already circulating. I walked to the kitchen door and headed down the stairs to see if I could help Spencer. I found him at the 5th floor landing and did my best to help shove the awkward beast of the thing up the last three floors. We burst through back into the kitchen to find my prediction had came true. Mrs. Benson stood next to the door in her orange building watch vest.

"There you are! It looks like this is going to go on all day again you know."

"Yeah, I've heard. Another scorcher." Spencer frowned slightly. "I guess you'll be needing to stash our elderly neighbors here again?"

"You don't seem to understand the severity of this emergency situation." She crossed her arms as she spoke.

"I get it, Mrs. Benson, and I respect your concern. Just do what you need to do. You're welcome to use our apartment."

"Well thank you," she said, softening a bit as she turned for the door.

I helped Spencer set up the generator on the fire escape and run the air conditioning tubes around the apartment. Various strangers filed into my home and I filled with depression. Sam had already set up shop trading cold Wahoo Punch for a pedicure. I turned and headed upstairs to escape the turmoil. After lugging the generator up three flights there was nothing I wanted more than a shower, but my bathroom was still bathed in darkness. Out of sheer desperation I walked past the elevator door and around the corner to forbidden territory.

I opened the door to my parents room silently and held still for a moment, as if the repercussion of my actions would occur immediately. The plush carpet and fluffy bedding my Mom and Dad preferred reminded me of how much I missed them. I pushed the thought aside as I entered their bright airy bathroom. The angle of the sun hadn't quite reached this wall of the building but the light shone in brilliantly without the extremity of the mid morning heat. In the center of the room sat an oversized garden tub against a backdrop of floor to ceiling windows. The cool water filled as I stripped my clothes.

My mind finally cleared as I submerged myself under the waters surface. I leaned against the back of the tub and shut my eyes, working to forget the chaos that was undoubtedly happening below me. I lowered my head under the water to cover my ears and block out any noise that might disrupt my peace. I let all the tension flow out of my body...

I hadn't heard anyone approach when I felt a hand on my cheek- I knew his fingers instinctively and smiled. Freddie sat on the edge of the tub caressing my face with the back of his hand as I raised my head out of the water. He looked absolutely serene.

"There you are." he smiled.

All I could manage was a smile in return.

"You're a hard girl to find."

"Sorry. I had to cool down for a while."

"Sounds nice." he raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Come on in," I giggled, "the water's fine."

He didn't hesitate a second before tugging his shirt over his head. The view was exquisite as he continued to disrobe. There was plenty of room for both of us in the gargantuan bath. He sat across from me and dunked his head under, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Wow, Carly, you've got the right idea. Why didn't we do this last time the power was out?"

"You had a guest that day, remember?" I scowled at the memory.

He looked embarrassed. "I had completely forgotten. Sorry, I brought it up." He pondered for another minute before continuing. "Did that bother you?"

"Well, I _was _a little...jealous."

He tried to hide a grin unsuccessfully.

"I hope this doesn't sound crazy, but you never had any reason to be jealous. There was never anyone for me but you. I tried to get interested in other girls, I really did, but none of them stacked up to you. I didn't want you to think I was some sort of crazy stalker though, and I mean, I had to try to make myself believe you would never like me. It worked too. Even after you—," his face flushed and he looked away from me, "the first night you came over, I still had trouble believing it."

His words were sincere. I couldn't resist the urge to go to him and moved to his lap, putting my arms around his neck.

"You're not crazy, you're amazing. You are so sweet, and so much more than I deserve."

His erection developed underneath me and gave me a devious idea. I bit my lip and pushed down in his lap to acknowledge his growing arousal.

"Can't help it," he held his hands up in surrender, "just consider it a compliment."

"I think I owe you something." I ran my hands through his hair as I spoke my intentions. "I'm going to make it up to you for every single time I used, _"Please, for me?"_"

He appeared to be pondering my offer. "Seems reasonable."

Naturally, that was the moment someone knocked on the door. Freddie's hands clamped on my waist as if he were preparing to protect me.

"Carly? Are you in there?" Spencer called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, Spence. I'm in the tub, don't come in."

"Come here." he ordered.

I pressed my lips against Freddie's ear and whispered, "Closet." He nodded, swallowing hard. We stood up together, I wrapped myself in a a towel as he quietly shut himself in the linen closet. I reached for the door handle when his clothes caught my eye in the floor. I kicked them behind the door in one smooth motion as I opened it.

"What are you doing in here?" he sounded a little upset.

"Spencer, it was completely dark in my bathroom. I needed a bath. I'm sorry." I looked as pitiful as I could manage.

"Well," he sighed, "Just come on down, I want to tell you something. And put everything back where you found it."

"I'll be right down." I forced a slight smile of gratitude. Staying out of our parents room was an unspoken rule that was generally better for our peace of mind. I'm glad he didn't get more upset. I shut the door, listened as Spencer's steps took him out into the hall before rushing over to the closet. Freddie stood behind the door with a towel wrapped around his waist and one eye open.

"It's just me!"

His grimace faded and he smiled as he approached, wrapping his arms around me and letting the towel drop to the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

"Almost doesn't count." I reciprocated and let my towel slide to the floor as I pressed myself against the warmth of his body. After a moment we released one another with a mutual sigh and silently moved to redress. I drained the tub and adjusted anything I might have inadvertently moved.

"We should stagger our exit to avoid attention."

"You're so strategic." I gave him a silly smile and tried to reset his hair. He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me tenderly on the cheek.

"I'll see you on the other side."

I missed him immediately when he left. I had managed to forget all about the strangers overflowing my home while Freddie was with me. After a few minutes I let out a long sigh and headed down the stairs. Residents of my building were scattered about, several (far into their personal antiquity) were fast asleep wherever they found a place to rest their heads. Freddie and Sam were shouting at one another and Spencer was whooping into his pear phone, dancing short circles around the kitchen island. He spotted me descending the stairs and snatched my hands.

"Socko! I gotta go!" He shoved his phone into his pocket. "Carls! Guess what! You'll never guess!"

I could barely track his erratic movements as he jovially bounced up and down.

"Then don't make me guess!"

"The art dealer I met with last week! He called! He wants me to bring a bunch more of my sculptures to Vancouver!"

"Oh my God, Spencer, that's huge!" I joined into his celebration easily.

"I know!" he shouted back.

"When are you going?"

"I have to be there Monday morning. I have to load up my sculptures tomorrow night and drive them up there." He looked deep in thought for a moment. "Do you want to come with me?"

I failed at hiding my look of initial shock. I weighed the pros and cons as quickly as I could calculate them, considering a long day trapped in a motel room, then realizing the beautiful alternative: a long day alone with Freddie.

"Well, it would be fun to go to Vancouver with you. But I mean, you're going to be working. I don't want to be in the way. And besides, I don't want to have to sleep in the van on the way up there. You need to focus on your art. We can take a trip up there later."

"Okay, little sister. You're the greatest, you know?" he grabbed me up and gave me a huge hug.

"I learned from the best."

"I gotta call and reserve a truck for tomorrow!" He sprinted off towards his room.

Sam and Freddie were still at war on the other side of the apartment.

"It's not a partridge _inside _a pear tree. The tree is small, the bird just nests in it." Freddie presented his argument with crossed arms.

"You fudge wad, I think I know-"

"STOP!" I interrupted. "Are you two seriously arguing over the lyrics to holiday songs?"

"Only because I'm right," Sam spat quickly.

"It doesn't matter whose right," I said, cutting Freddie off as he was about to retort. "Freddie, can you use your phone...to um, make the internet work on the computer?"

"Yeah sure, I'll need to use the laptop in the studio, but I can use my phone as a modem."

"Would you help me please?" It was easier than I expected to act friendly toward him around Sam. Her personality overshadowed the emotions I feared would be displayed plainly on my face whenever I looked at Freddie.

"No problem." he smiled and headed toward the stairs.

"Come up, Sam, if you're done exploiting all the elderly people in my building."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I've got my sights on one more." She grinned and slid out of her seat, off the manipulate another one of my neighbors.

I jogged up the stairs to catch up with Freddie, gladly giving up the fight to resist touching him. With a task in mind, I satisfied myself with a hand at his waist. He must have misinterpreted my suggestion to come upstairs. He pressed me against the wall and began kissing me as soon as we were in the studio.

"How many times are you planning on almost getting caught today?" he whispered in my ear as he squeezed my tits. I struggled to focus as his hands slipped around to my back finding their way inside my shirt. His sweet kisses and hot breath on my neck made it hard to think. I fought through my lustful urges to attempt a coherent sentence.

"We are gonna get caught. Sam's coming up." I struggled.

"Oh." he said simply and pulled back from me.

"I really do need your help with the computer. But," I pulled him closer to me as I spoke, " Spencer's going to be gone all night tomorrow and all day Monday." I raised my eyebrow at him suggestively. He came even closer, laying his forehead against mine and looking me in the eye.

"You must have no idea how sexy you are with your hair all wet. I don't know if I can help myself." He closed his eyes as he ran his hands down my body; I savored his touch. His body shivered and he shook his head as he regained his composure and turned toward the laptop on his cart.

"What do you need the computer for, Carly?"

"I need to contact a man with a lemur for the show. It's just a few days away and I had nearly forgotten about it."

"Oh, well never mind then." he said cockily.

"What do you mean?"

"I already got him. The only lemur in Washington, and the man is bringing him for the show. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"It's okay. Thank you for doing it."

I rolled my eyes as I heard the door open behind me. In came Sam with Gibby in tow.

"Look what I found." Sam said as she shoved Gibby into the studio.

"Great, we can go ahead and rehearse the freckles bit while you have him here," Freddie suggested

He inspired me to free up some more time. "Yeah, we should rehearse the whole show. Isn't your Mom forcing you to do something on our regular rehearsal night?" I asked him.

"Yes she is," he said with a slightly puzzled look. "We should rehearse the whole show now."

"Works for me." Sam shrugged.

"Get to counting ladies," Gibby said as he yanked his shirt over his head to reveal a wealth of freckles.

We settled into a familiar pattern together, writing bits and interview questions for the lemur man. After a few hours, the lights came back on and Mrs. Benson appeared to drag poor Freddie away. I made no attempt to hide my stare or smile I was giving him. I knew it would be another twenty four hours before I saw him again so I made the best of the last second that we had. Everyone dispersed after he was gone. Sam and I made plans to go shopping the next afternoon. She headed out the door with a bag of marshmallows tucked under her arm. I sunk into the bean bag and let my imagination wander to what tomorrow will hold...


	7. Chapter 7

To my dearest readers, Sorry about the wait. What can I say? Calculus is a time consuming bitch. I'm really happy with it so I hope it's worth the wait. I'll be waiting to here what you guys think! xoxo- wildesun

I watched from behind the counter as the Build-a-Bra artist constructed my fabric masterpiece, a cherry red silk half cup with black dot lace overlay. She threaded a red ribbon through the waist of the black panties to make the pieces match. Sam was at another counter having titanium hooks installed on a comfortable looking blue cotton bra. We had been together all day. First we caught a matinee of "Love Spelled Backwards is Love," then to lunch at Baguette Box before shopping at the Westlake Center. Build-a-Bra was our last stop and my eagerness to get home was starting to show. I had enjoyed having a girl's day out with Sam but I knew that as soon as the last sculpture was loaded it would be a short countdown until Freddie's arrival.

We left the store with our new undergarments in tow. When Sam's attention strayed to other stores I gently nudged her in the direction of the door.

"I gotta get home so I can help Spencer finish packing for his trip," I reminded her. She shrugged her shoulders and followed me without argument. Much to my relief she boarded a bus headed home. As I walked toward my building, I thought through the plans for my gift to Freddie, my amends for taking advantage of him in the last few years. Since I knew so little of what he preferred, it had turned into a bit of a gift to myself, although I'm sure he wouldn't argue with the lingerie I had picked out. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_**Freddie: **The universe is smiling down on me. _

_**Me: **Excellent. What's going on?_

_**Freddie: **My Mom's gotta work a DOUBLE. _

_**Me: **Oh my, 16 hours. Whatever will you do with all your spare time? :)_

_**Freddie: **I dunno. You tell me._

_**Me: **Hmm...maybe I can think of something to do. ;) I'll text you and let you know when, OK?_

_**Freddie: **I can't wait. _

_**Me:** Til Then, xoxo_

I turned the corner at the plaza to see Spencer heaving a sculpture into the back of a rented moving van. It was the likeness of the Loch Ness Monster made entirely out of Pesos.

"Need some help?"

"Please! Could you get up in the van and help slide it in? I don't want it to get broken." 

"Where's Socko? I thought he was helping you." The sculpture was deceivingly heavy but I did what I could to help him. When it was securely inside I jumped down and Spencer shut the door.

"He's on his way. His bus got held up. Apparently they had to stop it because some crazy girl was stealing french fries from one of the passengers and they had to kick her off."

'Please don't be Sam,' I thought to myself. A little part of me knew it was. As soon as we opened the door to the building Lewbert was screeching.

"Gah! My Lord Artsy Fartsy, aren't you done yet?" he howled in our direction.

"I just have to get my suitcase, Lewbert."

Inside the apartment it seemed barren with the lack of original artwork.

"You're going to have to get straight to work sculpting when you get home. This place has no atmosphere without your art."

"That, I can do," he smiled.

"Be successful," I opened my arms to hug him. He grabbed me up and lifted me off the ground in a big bear hug. "And be careful."

"Aye, aye Captain." he teased and threw me a fake salute as he headed down the hall.

I would miss my brother but I was grateful for the opportunity his absence afforded me. I went straight upstairs and got into the shower. After my hair was curled and I had assembled the layers of barely there clothing for Freddie's removing pleasure, I checked to make sure my bedroom was set up as I wanted. I pulled the chair from corner into the center of the room, set the dimmer switch to a low level and turned on the stereo. I glanced at the clock and realized it was still a few minutes before Mrs. Benson would be leaving for work. I mentally calculated when she would be home and set the alarm for the next morning. How could sixteen hours be so short?

I leisurely buckled my tall black boots, waiting for the last few minutes to pass. My nerves were building when I caught sight of myself in the mirror. I was actually happy with what I saw. Even my smallish boobs were something to be proud of in this outfit. It made me feel more at ease that I at least _looked _like I knew what I was doing. I stepped down the stairs and clicked off the lights in the living room, leaving the stairs illuminated to guide him up to my room. I left the door to my room cracked slightly and checked the clock again. It was late enough.

_**Me: **Hi there. You busy?_

_**Freddie: **Not at all._

_**Me: **Want to be? :)_

_**Freddie: **Absolutely. _

_**Me: **Come on over. _

_**Freddie: **I'll be right there. _

I grabbed the remote to the stereo and stepped inside my closet. In the silence I could here the front door open downstairs. Afraid he's miss the hints, I sent one last text.

_**Me: **Come on up. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable cutie. _

A moment later the door to my room eased open, then shut. I peaked through the crack of the closet door. Freddie was looking around curiously and took a seat in the white chair. I let him wonder for a few moments before aiming the remote at the stereo and starting up the music. The closet was slightly out of his line of sight so I was thankful when he noticed my leg jut from the door with the beat. His eyes widened and mouth dropped open as I slid slowly from my hiding spot and sauntered towards him keeping time with the music. He was on the edge of his seat, on the verge of getting up.

"No, no, no," I wagged my finger at him teasingly. I walked ever so slowly behind him, letting my hair flood over his shoulder as I whispered in his ear. "For this portion of tonight's show you, Freddie Benson, will remain seated and keep your hands to yourself."

He swallowed slightly and scooted back in his seat. I moved back to a spot in front of him, grabbed the bottom of the black dotted babydoll I was wearing over the bra and panties. Swiveling my hips I lowered myself holding the fabric in place to expose skin. Freddie's eyes poured over each bit of flesh before I let the fabric drop back into place. His arms hung heavily at his sides and I danced towards him again. I leaned in toward him, putting my breasts within an inch of his face and slowly worked my way down the length of his body, hoovering just out of reach. I stared deeply into his eyes and tugged teasingly at his belt. As I worked my way back up his body I let my nose trail against his torso and my hair tickle the skin on his arms. Standing up I spread my legs to straddle his lap.

"You know, you _could_ help me with this bow." I nodded toward the thin strip of fabric that was holding the lingerie closed at my breasts. He grinned slightly and reached for the string, "No, no." I interrupted him, "No hands." His grin grew even wider before disappearing into my chest, nose deep in the crevasse of my breasts as he worked at the knot with his teeth and tongue. My mouth began to water as his hair tickled my collarbone. He drew his head back, pulling the bow loose before diving in again to release the last tangle.

"Need any more help?" he asked with one eyebrow lifted deviously.

"Not just yet." I slid off his lap with a smile on my face. Turning my back to him I slid the straps of the babydoll off my arms slowly, looking over my shoulder to watch his expression. He bit his lip as the thin fabric hit the floor. I worked my way back around behind him again, leaning over his shoulder and running my hands down the front his his shirt, pulling it up as I scratched the skin of his stomach lightly. I released the buckle of his belt and slid my fingers down the front of his pants just enough to tease him. He sucked in a sharp breath and tossed his head back against me. Knowing he was so close to the edge had me dripping wet. I slipped back around in front of the chair with my back to him, gripping his knees as I dropped to the floor. I leaned forward as my knees straightened, presenting my barely covered ass just in front of him. I flipped my head back sending a spray of hair against my back as I leaned against his frame, lowering myself until I could feel his swollen dick through his pants.

I pushed myself off his lap and ran my hands across my breasts, down my torso and into my panties. I let them slide down my hips just a little as I placed my right foot on his knee before plunging my fingers down below. His jaw fell open as he watched my hand at work. I let out a moan as I slipped the fabric to the side for his full viewing pleasure. I heard him mumble, "Fuck" under his breath.

Careful not to push him too far, I brought my leg back down and moved my hands up to my breasts again, running my fingers along the edge of the cup where the flesh nearly overflowed. Freddie was gripping the edge of the chair now in a blatant attempt to restrain himself. I slipped my arms out of the straps of my bra, and began massaging my breasts until the fabric slipped down revealing the dark pink halo around my nipples. I leaned into him again as I reached behind my back to unfasten the bra, letting it fall into his lap. My erect nipples brushed against his cheeks as I finished unzipping his pants, running my fingers over his stiff package. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed myself down towards the floor to finish the job. I laid back slowly in front of him, looping my thumbs through the waist of the low slung panties and slowly pushing them to the ankle of my boots. I released one leg and used the other to kick the wet panties onto Freddie's chest. He was too stunned to move as he took in my fully exposed body.

I was done with my torment and moved into a kneeling position in front of him, sliding his knees apart as I forced the waist of his boxers past his unyielding cock. I looked into his face again as I took a long lick up his member like it was a sweet lollipop. His eyes fell shut as I wrapped my lips around the head, working my tongue over each bit as I tried to take his length inside my mouth. As I moved my lips and tongue up and down his twitching cock his whole body began to jerk beneath me. I switched my attention back to gentle teasing licks making satisfying circles around his dick as he grunted and moaned in response. Whenever I felt he least expected it, I quickly slipped him back inside my mouth sucking the skin and wildly flicking my tongue. The quakes from his body were unstoppable now, regardless of how slow I went, so I resumed pumping my tightly wrapped lips over his slippery shaft.

"Carly, Carly," he called out, taking a handful of my hair as his hips raised off the chair. Without knowing what to expect I let the warm liquid flood my mouth. I resisted the urge to retract at the unknown taste and let his juices slide down my throat, praying he'd appreciate the gesture.

He looked entirely spent. I took his hands from my face and stood up, pulling him with me, shoving his pesky clothes off his body.

"Now get in my bed." I ordered with a smile on my face.

He fell against the pillow looking ready to pull me into his arms, but I had something else in mind.

"On your stomach."

He looked a tad uneasy at my demand. I winked at him playfully and he complied without argument. I mounted his back and began massaging the muscles of his shoulders. I worked my way all the way down, kneading his arms and back, paid attention to his neck and turned around to rub down his butt and legs. He quietly groaned and mumbled as his strong body turned to butter beneath me. When I was satisfied with my job I was also completely out of ideas.

"I relinquish control to you, Freddie Benson." I told him as I moved to lay next to him and run my hands through his messy hair. "I'll try anything you want me to."

His grin grew instantly as he appeared to be quickly pondering his list of demands.

"First...off with the boots."

I obediently unbuckled the boots and tossed them to the floor. He flipped himself over onto his back still smiling.

"Now, come here."

I happily complied, quickly crawling on top of him as I kissed his supple lips. He returned my kiss, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, wrestling mine with his own. The taste of his sweet breath filled me and made my head spin. His hands roamed my body, sending addictive tingles up my spine. High on his touch and intoxicated with his kisses, I was entirely shocked when he retreated.

"Okay, now come here." he commanded.

"I _am_ here." I smiled through the confusion.

"No, no. Knees...here." He patted the space on the bed above his shoulders.

The blood completely drained from my brain as I absorbed the meaning of his words. What he had done to me with his tongue the morning before was more tempting than an open bank vault and my pussy swelled rapidly at just the thought of it.

"Knees here?" I asked as I scooted up on his body, tucking my legs around his shoulders. I could feel my excited moisture about to start dripping.

"Very good." He grabbed my hips and lowered me onto his extended tongue, licking the lips and forcing his tongue inside. I immediately grabbed the headboard, unable to support myself from the overwhelming sensation. He quickly found my sweet spot with his wet hard tongue and released an explosion of licks around my button. I made no effort to stifle my screams of delight as he worked my little nub over. He lapped my wealth of juice noisily, sending shock waves through my body as he hit new areas. I writhed against his face and moaned, helpless as he teased me, pushing me so close to the brink of satisfaction. Every noise I made was a plead that I couldn't form into words. For that moment there was nothing in the world but his tongue pushing me to orgasm, and I liked it that way. His delicious torment was surely going to stop my heart and be the end of me if he didn't...if he didn't...

I screamed. I cried. I trembled uncontrollably. I came so hard the world around me went black. Every millimeter his tongue moved on my clitoris sent waves of color flowing behind my closed eyes as I rode his face to a land of boundless pleasure.

He closed his mouth and slipped his shoulders out from under my legs. After a moment the tremors ceased and I was able to open my eyes. He grabbed me by the waist and slid me back down his torso until I was stopped in place by his unbending erection. He didn't speak his next request and didn't have to- I wanted him inside me every bit as bad as he did. I lifted myself slightly, unsure how to position myself with his body and clumsily adjusting my place. Every part of me was incredibly sensitive from the massive orgasm moments ago as I pushed his cock into my tight wet hole. He tightened his grip on my waist as I slowly took his length inside me. I loved his strong chest and anchored my hands there for balance, enjoying the feel of his muscles under my fingers as I moved experimentally on his dick. As I found my rhythm his face was mirroring every pleasurable feeling I experienced. I was jovial to have the clue that he was enjoying it.

Loving the ability to tease him some more, I moved my hand from his chest to give my bouncing tits a little attention. His hands had been as well as glued to my hips, his fingers digging into the flesh. Leaning back a bit made the stroke of his cock hit a new spot and I let out an involuntary moan. He bit into his lower lip and his eyes grew hungry. He had all of me, absolutely all of me, and still looked like he was starving for more.

I responded to his craving and drove myself onto him faster. The fire in the core of me grew with each stroke. He moaned wildly and whispered my name under his breath as our bodies crashed together making an oddly satisfying wet noise, beckoning me to thrust harder, faster. I had barely noticed the sensation building inside me, I was paying too much attention to his gratifying reactions. My climax erupted viciously- I dug my fingernails into the skin of his stomach as my second orgasm of the night rippled through my body. I could feel the muscles underneath my hands contract sharply as his face froze and he came forcefully inside me. Completely exhausted, I was grateful to be free to crash onto the bed at his side, heaving in breath just as he was.

Drained of hormones and other key bodily fluids we opted to relax for a bit. We ordered a pizza and showered together while waiting for it to be delivered. Far from bored with him, it was difficult to keep my hands to myself while we washed. We wandered downstairs lazily as the intercom chimed. I buzzed in the delivery boy and waited by the elevator, realizing how hungry I was. Freddie settled into the couch and shouted, "Rampu!" to illuminate the room in soft light from the voice activated lamp behind him. The elevator door rose revealing a bulky muscular man in his early 20's sporting a University of Washington jacket over his Pizza World uniform. His eyes poured over me and I suddenly realized what I must look like. Wet hair and only covered in a short robe, a 16 year old girl at10 minutes til midnight with a damp underwear clad teenager on the couch. I smiled sheepishly and felt my face flush as I exchanged the $20 bill for my dinner. Tip already in hand, he smiled towards Freddie as the elevator started to close.

"Nice job, bro."

Freddie burst into laughter as the man disappeared down the elevator shaft.

"What's so funny? I'm a little embarrassed." I admitted sheepishly.

"Carly, that guy thought it was his lucky day. Then he saw me."

My face was burning hot now that I made sense of the man's reaction. Freddie's chuckles stopped and he jumped off the couch to pull me into his arms.

"Carly, sweetie, don't be embarrassed. Don't be offended." He put a hand under my chin and lifted my face to look me in the eyes. "Guys are just primal like that. Besides, do you really not know how beautiful you are?"

I worked to keep my face still as I pondered his question.

"I'm just normal."

Freddie sighed at my response. "You're silly. And gorgeous."

"And should probably be dressed the next time I answer the door?"

"Well, I'll agree to that one, but mostly because I want to keep you all to myself."

I slipped out of his arms with a smile on my face and grabbed the pizza box off the island. We settled into the couch, falling silent as we ate. His body language seemed so natural. He was completely at ease. I couldn't stop myself from giving him a goofy smile. He returned the smile with a questioning expression behind it. His confusion made me laugh a little, and I knew there was no way around confessing my thoughts.

"I was just thinking, this time last week I could never have imagined what's actually happened between us. I probably fell asleep last weekend wondering what your lips felt like." I blushed again, though a big part of me was glad to not have to hide my feelings anymore. Of course Freddie's ever-present smile widened as he heard my admission.

"I would have let you find out then, you know. You didn't have to wait." He tossed his pizza crust into the box and situated himself on the couch to face me.

"I know now, I was scared then. I had given you every reason to give up on me."

"Never," he assured me.

"You are so...calm lately. It's different. I mean...it's good. I'm just not used to it. You always had this little bit of tension before. That's gone now."

Suddenly it was Freddie's turn to blush. He avoided my eyes and hid all but the tiniest hint of a grin.

"I'm happy," he explained simply, still looking down.

"What aren't you telling me?" I pried.

"Well...the first night you stayed with me?" he prompted reluctantly, "You fell asleep so quickly. I didn't know you talk in your sleep. You said you love me. Nothing on the planet has bothered me since. As long as it's true, nothing ever will."

I was stunned. I froze like a statue for a moment, but something in the recesses of my brain reminded me his feelings were on the line. It's not like it wasn't true, I had just been afraid it was too fast. It felt as if my mind disconnected from my body in that moment. I was a third party observer to my own conversation witnessing the words spill clumsily from my lips.

"Of course it's true, Freddie, more than you could possibly know. You know how people say when they are apart from the one they love, they feel like part of them is missing? That's what I was expecting, but it's not like that at all. I feel like a ghost when I'm not with you, Freddie. You don't take a part of me with you, you take everything. You _are _my everything, and I love you."

He had taken my fingers into his during my confession without my even noticing. He kissed the back of my hand and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I love you, Carly Shay."

Our lips met blissfully, and suddenly I realized, nothing could bother me.


End file.
